


Невидимка

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Какаши грубо кусал за плечо, царапал спину и бормотал на ухо: «Я люблю твое тело». Ирука хватался за простыни, выгибал спину и мысленно отвечал: «Я люблю тебя».
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 28





	Невидимка

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на фб:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9532087 
> 
> у меня случилось перенасыщение флаффом, очень хотелось прям драмы, ангста и страданий. и так как никто не сможет сделать тебе больнее, чем ты сама, я сделала это.

Когда Изумо спросил вполголоса у Ируки, действительно ли тот живет с Какаши, с тем самым Копирующим Ниндзя, Ирука просто пожал плечами. «Так получилось», — бросил он с улыбкой и вернулся к работе. Изумо удивлённо приподнял бровь, но ничего не стал спрашивать, и Ирука, вздохнув, понял, что тема не закрыта. Когда придёт Котецу, они вдвоём сядут рядом и не уйдут, пока Ирука не даст вразумительный ответ. Но ведь действительно, подумал про себя Ирука, всё просто «так получилось».

Так получилось, что Какаши всегда смотрел мимо Ируки, словно тот был невидимым, мог даже не отрываться от своей ярко-оранжевой книжки, когда протягивал свой небрежно написанный отчёт. Но внезапно после того, как Ирука вспылил на Какаши во время отбора на экзамен чуунина, Какаши стал убирать свою мерзкую книжку, когда подходил к столу Ируки, стал чаще задерживать взгляд, рассматривать, словно что-то выискивая. Ирука лишь устало тёр шрам на носу, когда Какаши снова задерживался у стола, скользя взглядом по Ируке. А потом, спустя месяц, когда Ирука снова разбирал каракули Какаши (кажется, для джоунинов ниже их достоинства писать разборчивые отчёты), последний как бы невзначай бросил:

— Ирука-сэнсэй, не хотите сегодня вечером вместе поужинать?

— Вы имеете в виду вместе с Наруто? — уточнил Ирука, скользя взглядом по бумаге. И как можно было посадить столько клякс в таком маленьком отчёте?

— Нет, сэнсэй, только я и вы. Я давно не ел рамен, и, кажется, совсем разучился писать отчёты, и мне хочется, чтобы вы мне прояснили несколько важных рабочих моментов. Что скажете? — Ирука был готов поклясться, что Какаши ухмылялся.

Ирука удивлённо посмотрел на Какаши, всё ещё не до конца понимая, шутит ли тот или, может, обращается к кому-то другому.

Если честно, даже сейчас Ирука не до конца понимал, почему тогда согласился. В тот вечер ему не хотелось никуда идти, не хотелось рамена и уж тем более не хотелось общаться с мало знакомым джоунином. Ирука безумно устал на работе, перед глазами мелькали только закорючки иероглифов джоунинов, и Ирука с тоской понимал, что дома его ждут такие же закорючки подрастающего поколения. Может, стоило переделать программу в Академии так, чтобы дети хоть немного больше времени уделяли письму? Это стоило обсудить с коллегами.

— Хорошо, Какаши-сан, я согласен. Но только при одном условии, — кивнул Ирука. В конце концов, Какаши давно было пора объяснить, что весь тот ужас, что он каждый раз пытался сдать, вряд ли можно назвать полноценным отчётом о миссии, — вы перепишите этот отчёт и несколько других за последний месяц.

Ирука знал, что Какаши ненавидел иметь дело с документами. Каждый раз, когда Ирука возвращал отчёт и просил его переделать, Какаши или возвращал его в таком же состоянии, оправдываясь тем, что «на дороге жизни нет ни минуты покоя», или же джоунина сразу отправляли на миссию, а потом ещё на одну, и в итоге Какаши приходил с ворохом свитков, все из которых надо было сдать уже давно. Джоунины в целом были головной болью всех штабных, но даже тут Какаши умудрился выделиться.

— Конечно, сэнсэй, вы же меня знаете, я сделаю всё в лучшем виде, — ответил Какаши.

Они оба улыбнулись, зная, что это ложь.

***

Ирука никогда не думал, что общаться с Какаши может быть так легко. С Какаши можно было говорить обо всём на свете, ему было легко улыбаться и рассказывать, как Генма попытался подшутить над Анко, за что та натравила на него своих змей, и как Котецу и Изумо полезли спасать друга, но в итоге сами попали под горячую руку Анко. Тот самый Какаши, который всегда смотрел мимо, сейчас сидел рядом, ел лапшу и посмеивался с штабных историй. Ируке хотелось себя ущипнуть, потому что всё казалось слишком нереальным.

Когда Теучи мягко намекнул им, что ему пора бы уже закрывать раменную, Ирука понял, что не заметил, как они просидели столько времени, болтая буквально ни о чём. «Никто всё равно мне не поверит» — усмехнулся Ирука.

Ирука смотрел, как Какаши медленно уходил в противоположную сторону и думал, что лунном свете Какаши кажется другим, словно пришельцем из другого мира, словно недосягаемым. Ирука колебался, но всё же бросил ему вслед:

— Какаши-са… — начал Ирука, но тут же одёрнул себя. Какаши ещё в самом начале попросил больше не добавлять «сан», но Ируке всё ещё было некомфортно обращаться к Какаши так, словно они приятели. Но, наверное, к этому стоило привыкнуть, — почему… Почему ты позвал меня?

Какаши остановился на мгновение и, не поворачиваясь, ответил:

— После отбора на экзамен на чуунина я понял, что ты единственный, кто впервые за долгое время смог вызвать у меня хоть какие-то эмоции.

***

Какаши стало больше. Они стали больше общаться, больше времени проводить вместе. Отчёты Какаши не стали разборчивее, они были всё такими же непонятными (надо срочно обсудить то, что в Академии надо преподавать больше письма, очень срочно!), но теперь, когда рядом стоял Какаши без ярко-оранжевой книжки и как-то пытался приободрить Ируку, читалось почему-то легче.

Ирука был не против. Какаши всегда был загадкой, которую никто не мог разгадать, он практически ни с кем не общался и практически никто ничего про него не знал, и Ируке было любопытно узнать, кто же он на самом деле. Какаши ворвался в жизнь Ируки, как ураган, и Ирука просто наблюдал за тем, как ураган стремительно меняет его жизнь, переворачивает с ног на голову.

Однажды, когда Какаши проводил Ируку до дома, Какаши накрыл руку сэнсэя своей и с прищуром спросил:

— Впустишь?

И Ирука впустил. Не только в свою квартиру, где Какаши тут же притянул его ближе к себе, но и в мысли, где теперь набатом билось «Какашикакашикакаши».

Какаши вжимался всем телом, водил руками под кофтой, царапал спину, потом проводил по отметинам подушечками пальцев и шептал: «Сэнсэй, никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой горячий». Ирука прижимался ближе, прикусывал шею, шептал что-то в ключицу. Ему кружило голову от запаха Какаши, внутри что-то сладко пульсировало, хотелось быть ближе, как можно ближе.

Ирука словно добровольно решился спрыгнуть в пропасть.

И сделал это, с улыбкой шепча: «Какашикакашикакаши».

***

— Переедешь ко мне, Ирука?

Они были у Какаши. Ирука ластился, мягко целовал его в плечо, проводил губами по красной татуировке АНБУ. Какаши лежал рядом, уткнувшись в мерзкую книжку. От одного её вида Ирука начинал злиться, ему хотелось швырнуть эту книжку о стену так сильно, чтобы она разлетелась на множество страниц, и все они медленно бы опускались на пол, пока Какаши наконец-то смотрел бы на него, а не просто скользил взглядом. Ирука, вздохнув, отбросил эти мысли и просто чуть сильнее прикусил за плечо.

— Мы уже и так почти живём друг у друга. Почему бы просто не съехаться? Так удобнее, — пожал плечами Какаши, переворачивая страницу так безмятежно, словно каждый день предлагал кому-то съехаться.

Ирука на минуту задумался. Это звучало логично, потому что пока Какаши был в деревне, они и вправду ночевали то у него, то у Ируки, но всё равно губы Ируки растянулись в глупой, наверное, даже влюблённой улыбке. Какаши просто предложил съехаться, потому что у них отличный секс, им всегда есть, о чём поговорить, и они вполне комфортно могут помолчать. Не нужно придумывать того, чего нет.

— Я согласен. Ты прав, так удобнее, — прислонившись лбом к плечу Какаши, сказал Ирука.

Ирука не сказал, но подумал о том, что после Мизуки Какаши оказался единственным, кто впервые за долгое время смог вызвать у него хоть какие-то эмоции.

***

Ирука принёс в квартиру Какаши уют. Теперь на полках лежали не только мерзкие книжки (серьёзно, Ирука когда-нибудь выбросит каждую, а ещё лучше сожжёт), но и учебники по ниндзюцу, чистые свитки, стояли чернильницы. Ирука принёс в квартиру Какаши одеяла, повесил новые шторы, чтобы квартира казалась светлее и не была такой пустой. Ирука поставил на кухне чайный сервиз с магнолией и такую же сахарницу, передвинул кресло для чтения ближе к окну, чтобы не приходилось постоянно щуриться, когда читаешь, и повесил бра около кресла, потому что свет в комнате был слишком тусклым.

Медленно и постепенно из «квартиры Какаши» это превращалось в «наша квартира с Какаши». Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух, но казалось, что Какаши был не против. Какаши и Ирука могли бесконечно обсуждать какие-то мелочи, но Какаши никогда не говорил ничего о себе.

Как-то Ирука принёс фикус в красном горшке и гордо поставил его около шкафа с книгами. Какаши, выходя из душа, лишь удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Мне показалось, что около шкафа слишком пусто. А с фикусом смотрится уютнее, я и так тут принёс всякое, так что, думаю, фикус точно не помешает, — словно извиняясь улыбнулся Ирука, понимая, как глупо выглядел с этим чёртовым фикусом в красном горшке. Ирука, в конце концов, взрослый мужчина, шиноби вдобавок, а носится по квартире Какаши со шторами, одеялами и всем прочим, словно девчонка. Ирука неловко заламывал пальцы, ожидая, что скажет Какаши.

Пока Какаши молчал, Ирука мысленно успел три раза вышвырнуть фикус в окно и извиниться за то, что вообще решился принести такую глупую вещь.

— Мне нравится, — пожав плечами, бросил Какаши и ушёл на кухню.

Какаши так редко говорил что-то про себя, про то, что ему нравится, что это короткое «мне нравится» о фикусе заставило сердце Ируки биться чаще, он даже немного покраснел, когда шёл на кухню за водой, чтобы полить растение. Если фикусы — это ключ к тому, чтобы лучше узнать Какаши, Ирука был готов принести все фикусы в Конохе и поставить их около шкафа.

***

Ирука старался заботиться. Каждый раз, когда Какаши уходил на миссию, он не говорил, когда вернётся, просто с улыбкой кидал: «Не жди», но Ирука упрямо ждал и каждый вечер готовил ужин на двоих, говоря себе, что делает это просто для того, чтобы остатки взять с собой на обед в Академию. И каждый раз, когда Ирука ужинал в тишине и слышал, как окно в гостиной тихо открывалось, он улыбался, понимая, что Какаши вернулся (ещё один факт про Какаши: он упорно игнорировал двери). Какаши вваливался на кухню уставший, иногда весь в ссадинах и синяках, садился напротив Ируки, и внутри всё замирало просто от осознания — он живой, и он рядом, даже если просто молча ел тэмпуру. Ируке было достаточно даже такой мелочи.

Какаши никогда не обнимал его, но, когда он спал, Ируке нравилось утыкаться ему между лопаток и, затаив дыхание, аккуратно класть руку на талию так, чтобы Какаши не проснулся. Иногда Ирука пытался дышать одновременно с Какаши, желая быть как можно ближе. Ирука представлял, как они держатся за руки, как Какаши мягко перебирает его волосы и целует в лоб, прижимает ближе, шепчет что-то на ухо. Из-за этих мыслей он засыпал с глупой улыбкой.

Какаши был другим. Ему не нравилось обниматься, ему не нравились поцелуи, ему не нравилось, когда Ирука пытался с ним поговорить о чём-то личном. Он сразу менял тему, говоря, что это не имеет значения. Какаши нравилось грубо сжимать бедра Ируки, резко вбиваться в него, кусать за ухо и шептать: «Какой податливый сэнсэй». Какаши нравилось тело Ируки, нравился секс с ним, и он даже не пытался это скрыть.

Ирука ловил каждое прикосновение Какаши, запоминал каждую улыбку и чувствовал себя самым счастливым, когда тот просто рассказывал, как у него прошел день и что он делал. Ирука казался сам себе самым глупым человеком на свете, но он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что каждый раз, когда Какаши возвращался в деревню, он жадно хватался за любую возможность быть с ним рядом. Ирука впитывал в себя каждую частичку Какаши до тех пор, пока он не уходил, тянул к нему руки и ластился, чтобы тот его поцеловал.

Ирука тянулся к Какаши, отчаянно старался быть ближе, но тот почему-то всё равно был так далеко.

***

— Ру, так что у вас с ним? — устало спросил Котецу.

Какаши был на очередной бесконечной миссии, так что Изумо и Котецу вытащили Ируку в бар, чтобы, как они выразились, он «перестал влюблённо томиться в четырех стенах». Ирука долго упирался, оправдываясь тем, что у него куча непроверенных работ, надо переделать план на следующий учебный год в Академии, потому что они все на собрании одобрили введение пары дополнительных часов для письма, но друзья просто взяли его под руки и потащили в их любимый бар. Ирука возмущённо упирался, но, если честно, скорее для вида.

— Я не знаю… У нас секс, мы иногда говорим о какой-то чепухе, и я купил нам фикус, — Ирука глотнул саке и рассеянно потёр шрам на переносице. Котецу и Изумо рассмеялись.

— Боже, Котецу, ты его слышал? Ру купил им фикус. Что это, если не предложение руки и сердца? — Изумо закинул руку на плечо Ируки и ещё сильнее рассмеялся.

— Я повесил бра около его кресла для чтения и принёс мамин сервиз с магнолией. Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю, понимаете? У него так пусто, мне хочется, чтобы у него было уютно. Я знаю, что веду себя как идиот, можете ничего не говорить, — выдохнув, Ирука закрыл ладонями лицо и приглушённо пробормотал, — теперь, когда я всё произнёс вслух, это звучит ещё более нелепо.

— Согласен, мне вот Изумо не вешает никакое бра около кресла для чтения, а мы, между прочим, женаты. Вопиющая несправедливость, я теперь тоже хочу бра, — наигранно плаксиво протянул Котецу. Ирука усмехнулся. Что бы ни происходило, Котецу и Изумо всегда оставались прежними.

— Ты даже не читаешь, зачем тебе бра? — Изумо закатил глаза. — А ты, Ру, влюбился в Какаши Хатаке и, как бы ты ни отрицал сейчас, это правда, так что лучше подумай, что тебе с этим делать.

— Я не... — начал Ирука, а потом осёкся.

Ирука вспомнил, как тащил к ним в квартиру («К ним», — мысленно с теплотой повторил Ирука) этот чёртов фикус в красном горшке, как радовался, когда Какаши сказал, что ему понравилось, как губы расплывались в улыбке каждый раз, когда Какаши проводил пальцами по магнолиям на чашке, как был просто молча благодарен за то, что Какаши был рядом.

Может, Ирука всё ещё практически ничего не знал о Какаши, но ему нравилось быть с ним, нравилось утыкаться ему в плечо, гадая, о чём он думает.

— Я….

Ирука ещё раз затих, вспоминая то облегчение, которое он испытывал каждый раз, когда Какаши, безумно уставший, возвращался с миссии, садился напротив и молча начинал есть. Как иногда, засиживаясь допоздна с проверкой работ, он украдкой наблюдал за тем, как на лицо Какаши падал лунный свет, мягко очерчивая линии его лица. Ируке всегда хотелось в такие моменты протянуть руку и пальцами провести по лицу Какаши, но он знал, что магия исчезнет, Какаши проснётся и Ирука не сможет сказать ничего вразумительного.

— Я, кажется, и правда в него влюблён. Чёрт, я и правда люблю Какаши Хатаке и не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Первый шаг к решению проблемы — её принятие, — умно подметил Изумо. — Тебе надо с ним поговорить и всё решить.

— А сейчас тебе пора к твоему фикусу, — улыбнувшись, подхватил Котецу. — Но знай, если Какаши тебя обидит, нам будет всё равно, что у него шаринган, тысяча техник и ещё фиг пойми что — мы надерём ему жопу. Потому что ты наш друг. И никто не смеет тебя обижать кроме нас.

— Спасибо вам обоим. Правда, спасибо, — Ирука обнял друзей за плечи. Он должен сказать Какаши, должен признаться, чтобы чувства перестали съедать его изнутри. Когда Ирука признается, всё станет проще, Какаши поймёт его и откроется ему. По крайней мере, Ирука на это надеялся.

Попрощавшись с Изумо и Котецу, Ирука шёл к их с Какаши квартире, размышляя, а сможет ли когда-нибудь назвать это место домом.

***

«Я люблю Какаши».

Ирука прокручивал в голове эти слова, когда умело нарезал баклажан, и уже даже не задумываясь, готовил на двоих. Ирука думал об этом, когда протирал пыль на подоконнике и размышлял, что, может, стоит купить ещё какое-нибудь растение в их квартиру. Ирука повторял эти слова снова и снова, пробуя их на вкус, примеряя, как бы лучше их сказать, шептал под нос, вздрагивая от того, как нелепо это звучит. Ирука прокручивал в голове три слова, думал, что может сказать ему Какаши в ответ, как отреагирует, но, когда он хотел сказать это ему вслух, язык словно не слушался.

Уходя на миссию, Какаши бросал своё неизменное «не жди» и спрыгивал с подоконника на ближайшую крышу. Ирука смотрел ему вслед и так сильно сжимал раму, что пальцы белели. Теперь он едва слышно говорил: «Я люблю тебя, я буду ждать».

Какаши грубо кусал за плечо, царапал спину и бормотал на ухо: «Я люблю твое тело». Ирука хватался за простыни, выгибал спину и мысленно отвечал: «Я люблю тебя».

Когда Какаши читал, сидя в кресле, и машинально убирал падавшие на глаза пряди волос, Ируке хотелось встать из-за стола, подойти к нему, самому осторожно убрать волосы и тихо шепнуть: «Я люблю тебя».

Аккуратно прижимаясь к Какаши по ночам, Ирука водил пальцами над его спиной и мечтал набраться смелости, чтобы сказать всё, что крутится в голове, вслух.

***

Как-то Какаши вернулся с миссии с кучей синяков. Ирука, нахмурившись, пытался вспомнить на какой миссии был Какаши. Кажется, это была самая обычная миссия сопровождения, с которой вполне мог справится чуунин, но заказчик настоял на том, чтобы его сопровождал именно джоунин. Обычно Цунаде всё же отправляла чуунинов, говоря, что все джоунины заняты более опасными миссиями, но в этот раз ей, наверное, предложили такую сумму, что она не смогла отказаться.

Ирука сел рядом с Какаши и начал накладывать медицинское дзюцу на самые большие синяки на плечах. Может, Ирука и не знал какие-то сложные медицинские дзюцу, но за годы преподавания в Академии синяки и ссадины он научился лечить великолепно, как и все его коллеги.

— Очень неудачная тренировка тайдзюцу с Гаем? — попытался пошутить Ирука, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев покалывает зелёная чакра.

— Куноичи, которую, кажется, безумно возбуждают засосы. Я просил её перестать, но она была слишком занята тем, что пыталась от меня откусить кусок. Это неважно, они всё равно быстро пройдут, но спасибо, что помогаешь с тем, что на плече, — Какаши искоса осмотрел огромный засос на плече, — он самый ужасный.

Когда Ирука сам спрыгнул в пропасть, его никто не успел предупредить, что падать так больно.

Пальцы Ируки дрогнули, и зелёная чакра исчезла. Ирука, положив руки на колени, ошеломлённо посмотрел на Какаши.

— У вас был секс? — Ирука сам не понял, как голос не дрогнул.

— Да, просто секс, она навязалась, я не видел причин отказываться. Она была неплоха, — Какаши пожал плечами. — Можешь потом закончить, если хочешь. Я пока поем.

Казалось, что в горле что-то набухло, и Ирука машинально царапнул шею. Те самые три слова, которые все это время теплом отзывались в мыслях, теперь выжигали в голове всё, оставляя после себя лишь вонючий запах гари вперемешку с ошмётками тех мыслей, что буквально пару мгновений назад радостно трепетали в голове.

Неужели?..

— Я люблю тебя, — просто сказал Ирука. Слова, которые всё это время приятно тлели внутри, обожгли губы.

— Ирука, — нахмурившись, ответил Какаши. Он отложил палочки и повернулся в сторону Ируки, — ты же понимаешь, что у нас с тобой тоже просто секс?

— Я люблю тебя, — упрямо, уже более уверенно повторил Ирука, — я люблю тебя, Какаши.

— Это всё равно ничего не меняет, ты должен это понимать. У нас с тобой просто секс. Никаких чувств.

На дне пропасти Ируку ждали лишь холод, мрак и невыносимая боль во всём теле. Кажется, он заслужил.

— Я люблю тебя, Какаши. Я люблю тебя, — упрямо шептал Ирука, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю вместе со своими глупыми чувствами.

— Переживёшь, — пожав плечами, бросил Какаши, — я никогда не говорил, что ты мне нравишься. Просто секс.

Ирука вздрогнул. Дно пропасти воняло одиночеством и сыростью.

***

Той ночью, когда Ирука по привычке ближе прижимался к спине Какаши, вдыхая запах его горячей кожи, Какаши тихо прошептал:

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, сэнсэй.

И отодвинулся.

***

Ещё неделю Ирука пытался собраться с мыслями. Они всё так же разговаривали ни о чём, вместе ужинали, перекидываясь шутками так, словно бы тяжесть слов, сказанных Ирукой не повисла в воздухе. Хотя, с тоской думал Ирука, наверняка ему одному так казалось, потому что Какаши вёл себя так, словно ничего не было, словно тогда Ирука сболтнул глупость, и Какаши уже забыл её.

Кто знает, может, так оно и было?

Ирука тоже старался вести себя так, словно ничего не было, словно ему не было больно смотреть на Какаши, зная, что тот на самом деле об этом думал.

— Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно сказал Ирука Какаши, когда тот собирался на миссию. Какаши всё так же методично проверял на месте ли все нужные кунаи и сюрикены. Казалось, он даже не слышал слов Ируки.

И только уже стоя на подоконнике, Какаши ответил:

— Это ничего не меняет. Ты можешь уйти, но, если тебе захочется _просто секса_ , заходи. Бывай, сэнсэй.

Когда Какаши спрыгнул в ночь, внутри Ируки что-то окончательно сломалось.

***

Только начав собирать свои вещи, Ирука понял, как много он самом деле принёс в квартиру Какаши («в квартиру Какаши», — ещё раз мысленно повторил Ирука, заново привыкая к тому, как это звучало). Ирука медленно перенёс часть вещей к себе домой, поставил коробки в прихожей и вернулся обратно в квартиру Какаши, чтобы забрать оставшиеся мелочи и положить ключ под коврик. Учитывая, как часто Какаши пользовался дверью, наверняка он вспомнит про ключ нескоро. Ирука грустно улыбнулся.

Когда Ирука поднял красный горшок с фикусом, он тут же вспомнил, как глупо радовался, когда притащил его сюда и как ему казалось, что они с Какаши стали ближе. Теперь он понимал, что на самом деле Какаши было всё равно и на фикус, и на бра, и на все одеяла и на всё то, что старался принести сюда Ирука.

Какаши, кажется, так и не смог увидеть Ируку и всё так же смотрел мимо.

«Какой же я дурак, — думал Ирука, проводя руками по лицу. — Как я мог не заметить этого».

Ирука зло стискивал горшок в руках, пока нёс его до дома. Зачем он это делал? Зачем? Какаши прав, он никогда не давал понять, что у него есть какие-то чувства, не давал даже повода думать, что Ирука ему нравился. Какаши просто молча принимал всё, что делал Ирука, безразлично пожимал плечами, пока Ирука, надев розовые очки, слепо тыкался ему под руку, ожидая ласки.

Дойдя до дома, Ирука перехватил поудобнее горшок. Не вина Какаши, что Ирука просто влюбился, как последний дурачок. Какаши не сделал ничего, он просто наблюдал за тем, как Ирука ведёт себя, носясь по его квартире с этим дурацким уютом. Может, Какаши глубоко внутри даже смеялся над ним.

Ярко-красный горшок чужеродно смотрелся на столешнице в маленькой кухне Ируки. Куда бы Ирука не посмотрел, взгляд постоянно цеплялся за этот дурацкий красный горшок.

_Бывай, сэнсэй._

— Да пошёл ты, Какаши! — закричал Ирука, схватив со столешницы красный горшок, и швырнул его о стену. Горшок разлетелся вдребезги, и осколки вперемешку с ещё влажной землёй падали на пол, пока Ирука, дрожа, медленно сползал по стене вниз. Совсем как эти комья сырой земли. Злые слёзы жгли глаза, когда Ирука громко крикнул в пустоту: — Так тебе и надо!

***

Какаши снова скучающе листал ярко-оранжевую книжку, пока Ирука читал отчёт.

— Уже лучше, Какаши-сан. По сравнению с предыдущими этот выглядит вполне сносно. Спасибо вам за вашу службу, — кивнул Ирука, сквозь боль улыбаясь кончиками губ.

— Я же говорил, что сделаю всё в лучшем виде, а вы что, сомневались? — довольно ответил Какаши, и наклонившись, добавил так, чтобы это слышал только Ирука, — но вы всё-таки заходите хоть иногда, сэнсэй, секс у нас был и правда отличный.

— Какаши-сан, я уверен, вы найдёте себе ещё лучше. В этом я точно не сомневаюсь.

Какаши удивлённо приподнял бровь, словно ждал, что Ирука что-то добавит, но потом пожал плечами, выпрямился и ушёл, всё так же уткнувшись в свою книжку.

Ирука отвернулся.

Жаль, что для Какаши он так и остался всего лишь невидимкой.


End file.
